Yamazaki Noel II
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Um ano depois de sua maior mentira, nosso amigo Yamazaki se mete mais uma encrenca. Agora, além de Papai Noel, ele também tem de atacar de cupido. Bem, pelo menos dessa vez ele terá ajuda!
1. Etapa 1

**Um ano depois da sua maior mentira, Yamazaki se vê novamente encrencado. Agora, além de Papai Noel, ele também terá de atacar de cupido! Pra piorar, tem de cumprir sua missão em UM MÊS! Bom, pelo menos dessa vez ele terá ajuda...**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem. Uso-as apenas para fazer uma história de fãs para fãs (mesmo porque, se dependesse de mim, usaria Sakura até não poder mais. Ainda bem que a Clamp é esperta e criou Tsubasa).**

25 de novembro

Do lado de fora da simpática casa amarela, uma garota estava sentada no jardim. Ela olhava para o céu, vendo os sinais do inverno que estava para chegar. Sorriu, pensando no que isso acarretaria. Mal se agüentava de ansiedade, esperando pelo grande momento...

"Ansiosa para a chegada dele, não?" - perguntou aquilo que mais parecia um boneco de pelúcia amarelo. Ele estava no colo de sua dona, aproveitando o vento gelado e gostoso que fazia no momento.

"Muito" - ela olhou para o grande companheiro de aventuras - "Você acha que Touya ficará muito bravo quando souber?".

"Eu acho que ele já sabe... mas, de qualquer forma, é do seu irmão e do moleque que estamos falando. Você sabe que eles não se dão lá muito bem".

"Bom, mesmo que ele fique bravo, não poderá fazer muita coisa. Além disso, não é com ele que estou preocupada".

"Está pensando no que a família do moleque vai fazer quando souber, certo?".

"Mais especificamente os anciões! Eles nunca aprovaram nosso namoro..." - suspirou, entrando no mundo de suas lembranças - "Basta lembrar o que aconteceu no ano passado".

"Sossegue, Sakura! A senhora Li já aprovou, não? É o suficiente, e basta".

"Eu sei, Kero. Mas ainda assim... eu fico nervosa".

Kero ia dizer algo, mas o som de uma buzina soou no ambiente, fazendo Sakura levantar-se rapidamente. A garota correu até o portão, onde um grande carro negro esperava por ela. Sorrindo, saiu de casa, trancou-a e se dirigiu ao veículo, encontrando o lindo sorriso de Tomoyo dirigido a ela:

"E então, pronta para o grande reencontro?" - perguntou a morena, colocando um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Estou me preparando para isso há dias. E Yamazaki, onde está?".

"Serve esse?" - um garoto de olhos puxados, sentado no banco da frente, olhou para trás - "Eu garanto que faço o serviço completo".

"Espero, porque precisaremos de você hoje!" - Sakura entrou no carro, feliz - "Podemos ir, Tomoyo".

"Eu ainda não entendi o que você quer comigo, Sakura" - Yamazaki virou o corpo para olhar melhor as meninas, enquanto a motorista particular de Tomoyo dirigia - "É tão urgente assim? Não podia esperar eu sair da loja?".

"Ah não, você sai muito tarde da loja agora. E eu precisava de você agora!".

"E o que você queria? Agora eu sou gerente... tenho que fechar a loja e fazer todo o fechamento praticamente sozinho. Sua sorte é que hoje a senhorita Maki está lá, e concordou em me dar folga...".

"Falando nisso, como ela está, Yamazaki?" - perguntou Tomoyo, levemente preocupada - "Já se recuperou da perda da mãe?".

"Bom, continua bastante abalada, mas está melhorando" - o garoto lembrou-se da patroa e amiga, que havia perdido a mãe há algumas semanas. Sentiu-se triste por ela, afinal tinha a senhorita Maki em grande consideração.

"É exatamente nesse ponto que eu queria chegar" - Sakura disse - "Estive pensando em dar algo para a senhorita Maki... sabe, alguma coisa que a fizesse ficar um pouco mais feliz".

"Certo, e onde eu entro nisso?" - Yamazaki perguntou, desconfiado.

"Muito simples: tendo em vista que você é o grande presenteador da turma, pensei que você podia me ajudar a escolher algo. E como estamos indo ao aeroporto hoje buscar Shaoran, achei que seria o dia perfeito para você me ajudar. Sabe, aquele lugar é ótimo para comprar presentes".

"Eu fico com dó da senhorita Maki" - Tomoyo comentou, triste - "A mãe era tudo que ela tinha no mundo. Agora, sem ela, ficou sozinha. Se pelo menos ela tivesse um namorado...".

Yamazaki ficou pensando nas palavras de Tomoyo durante todo o trajeto até o aeroporto. Já havia pensando muito nessa questão. Desde que o noivo morrera, há muitos anos atrás, a mulher nunca mais havia se relacionado com ninguém. As únicas pessoas que tinha no mundo era a família do falecido noivo e a mãe, que morava ao norte do país. Agora, com a morte dessa, a patroa não tinha mais nenhum familiar verdadeiro. E, mesmo sendo amiga dos parentes daquele que quase foi seu marido, vivia a maior parte do tempo sozinha. Era um destino realmente triste para uma mulher tão bondosa quanto ela...

Chegaram ao aeroporto, Sakura ansiosa e emocionada, Tomoyo filmando cada momento, e Yamazaki pensativo. A senhorita Maki bem que podia arranjar um namorado... alguém que fosse sozinho como ela, que fosse gentil e cavalheiro, e que de preferência fosse bom em cuidar de uma casa, tendo em vista o desastre humano que ela era quando se tratava de cozinha e limpeza. Mas onde arrumar alguém assim pra ela?

"Ah, chegaram!" - Sakura gritou, emocionada.

Yamazaki olhou para frente, de onde vinha a figura já conhecida de Shaoran. Viu o casal se abraçando fortemente, e ficou feliz pelos dois. Desde o natal passado, quando ajudou na reconciliação, ele se afeiçoara muito aos amigos. Lembrou-se como fora complicado juntar aqueles dois de novo... pelo menos agora, nada os separaria.

"Lembrando do natal passado?" - perguntou Tomoyo, sem parar de filmar a amiga.

"Estou, sim! Se pensarmos direito, eu tenho um dedo nesse noivado, não acha?".

"Já vou avisando que eu serei madrinha da Sakura, viu? Trate de ir se arranjando pelo lado do Shaoran se quiser ser padrinho também".

"Eu não! Os padrinhos sempre dão os presentes mais caros... e eu já gastei demais com eles no ano passado" - o garoto parou subitamente, ao ver uma figura de meia idade andando até eles, acompanhado da prima de Shaoran, Meilin - "Tomoyo, aquele lá é o senhor Wei?".

"É sim, por quê?".

"Ele era o tutor de Shaoran quando ele morou aqui, não?".

"Sim, ele era".

"Diga-me, Tomoyo... ele é um senhor muito bom, não?".

"Yamazaki, você está me dando medo. Por que essas perguntas, afinal?".

O garoto sorriu. Conhecia a fama de Wei de ser um senhor muito amável e gentil, e segundo Sakura, ele sempre cuidou de Shaoran, desde que o amigo era criança. Uma idéia bastante louca passou pela cabeça de Yamazaki, mas a ele não parecia tão má assim...

"Sabe, Tomoyo... acho que encontramos o presente da senhorita Maki".

Yamazaki Noel II

(porque uma vez, pelo visto, não foi o bastante!)

Etapa 1 - Convencer a equipe

"Não, não e não! Definitivamente não!" - Shaoran gritava a plenos pulmões, enquanto sua prima, Meilin, ria descontroladamente. Sem sombra de dúvidas, a chinesa era a que estava se divertindo mais com a situação toda. Tomoyo também estaria bastante feliz, se não achasse a idéia um tanto quanto... absurda.

"E por que não, Li? Olhe, pense comigo: a senhorita Maki é uma mulher bonita, interessante e bem sucedida profissionalmente. Tem partido melhor do que esse?".

"Yamazaki, você não entende a gravidade do que está propondo? É ABSURDO! A-B-S-U-R-D-O! ABSURDO!".

"Quando eu te pedi pra me ajudar a achar um presente para a senhorita Maki, não estava pensando exatamente NISSO!" - comentou Sakura com um sorriso fraco no rosto - "Queria algo mais simples, sabe? Talvez uma caixa de bombons ou algo assim".

"Ah, pra que bombons se podemos achar algo um pouco mais... útil, se é que me entendem" - o japonês sorriu com toda a felicidade que estava sentindo, e até com a que não estava - "Vamos lá, que mal pode haver nisso?".

"Yamazaki, é do Wei que estamos falando" - Shaoran estava inconformado - "Do Wei! Eterno solteirão, que nunca olhou para mulher alguma. Será que você entende isso?".

"Bom, então acho que está na hora de mudarmos isso" - Yamazaki levantou uma sobrancelha - "A não ser que tenha algo sobre o seu mordomo que nós não saibamos".

"Ele não é gay, se é nisso que está pensando" - Meilin respondeu, ainda se controlando para parar de rir - "Pelo menos ainda não!".

"O que quer dizer com isso, Meilin?" - perguntou Tomoyo, levemente assustada.

"Que eu concordo com o Yamazaki. Por todos os deuses, vocês são tão antiquados às vezes" - ela olhou para o primo e para a namorada - futura noiva - dele - "Eu não sei qual o mal no que ele quer fazer. Wei realmente anda precisando de uma companhia, anda muito rabugento ultimamente".

Shaoran ia retrucar quando uma das empregadas de Tomoyo se aproximou deles. Levemente envergonhada, a jovem abaixou a cabeça e disse:

"Senhorita Daidouji, as senhoritas Mihara, Yanagisawa e Sasaki desejam ver a senhorita. Mando-as entrar?".

"Ah sim, Midori, mande-as vir até o jardim, por favor. E traga mais chá" - a morena completou em pensamento - "_Pelo visto iremos precisar"._

A jovem se retirou, deixando os jovens sozinhos no jardim. Depois de receberem os chineses no aeroporto, todos os amigos decidiram ir para a casa de Tomoyo, onde Shaoran, Meilin e Wei ficariam hospedados durante aquele mês. O senhor estava, no momento, desarrumando as malas dos três, deixando os jovens livres para conversarem e colocarem as "fofocas" em dia. Sentiu que eles queriam muito isso, principalmente depois que o jovem Yamazaki deixou a jovem Sakura muito curiosa, alegando que havia encontrado um presente perfeito para uma tal de senhorita Maki. Um presente que não poderia ser comprada em um aeroporto.

Claro que ele não sabia que esse presente o envolvia diretamente.

E é nesse estado que agora Chiharu, Rika e Naoko encontravam seus amigos: discutindo o bendito plano de Yamazaki. Shaoran, a essa altura do campeonato, já tinha se levantado e andava de um lado a outro. Sakura e Tomoyo ainda tentavam argumentar com o amigo de olhos extremamente puxados, enquanto Meilin se matava de rir com tudo. Chiharu levantou as sobrancelhas: o que o namorado estaria aprontando, afinal?

"Boa tarde a todos" - Rika cumprimentou, dando uma pausa na discussão que surgia.

"Boa tarde, Rika, como vai?" - respondeu Tomoyo, indicando as cadeiras para as garotas sentarem.

"Eu vou bem... vocês que parecem estarem um pouco... exaltados".

"O que você aprontou dessa vez, Yamazaki?" - perguntou Chiharu irritada, fuzilando o namorado com o olhar.

"Esse DOIDO está com um plano maluco na cabeça" - Shaoran berrou mais uma vez, extremamente exaltado.

"Você quer falar mais baixo?" - Sakura o reprimiu, brava - "Wei acabará ouvindo".

"Pois que ouça" - o chinês se sentou na cadeira com tudo - "Quem sabe assim essa idéia louca acaba por aqui".

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?" - Naoko exclamou, curiosa.

"Hoje, eu pedi para Yamazaki me ajudar a comprar um presente para a senhorita Maki" - Sakura começou - "Vocês sabem, ele é realmente muito bom nisso".

"Pois é... até descobriu o que tanto queríamos no ano passado" - Rika comentou - "Ainda não acredito que caímos naquela história absurda de Papai Noel...".

"Ora, que culpa tenho eu se fiz tudo direito?" - ele sorriu, faceiro, embora as meninas (com exceção de Tomoyo - que sorria discretamente - e Meilin - que ainda gargalhava loucamente) estivessem todas sérias - "Ah, meninas, confessem! Não foi tão ruim assim. Além do que, eu adivinhei o presente de todas".

"Bom, isso foi" - Naoko suspirou, sonhadora - "Aquele livro é tão perfeito...".

"Vocês estão fugindo do assunto" - Chiharu exclamou, irritada - "O que Yamazaki aprontou com a senhorita Maki?".

"Bom, por enquanto nada" - Sakura começou, meio sem jeito - "Mas ele pôs na cabeça que o melhor para a senhorita Maki seria uma coisa a mais. Sabe, algo além do presente".

"Eu não entendi" - Rika pendeu a cabeça para o lado, como se isso a fizesse pensar melhor.

"Yamazaki quer arranjar um namorado pra senhorita Maki" - Meilin comentou, tomando fôlego para falar - "Um bom e digno namorado".

Foi a vez de Rika, Chiharu e Naoko começarem a gargalhar. Shaoran arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a reação das amigas. Sakura deu de ombros, enquanto Tomoyo apenas abriu mais o sorriso.

"Então o problema é esse?" - Naoko enxugou os olhos, onde as lágrimas caíam de tanto que ria - "Ah Yamazaki, só você mesmo pra arranjar essas idéias malucas".

"Não é uma idéia maluca" - a feição do japonês se fechou - "Eu realmente acho que a senhorita Maki precisa de uma companhia. Há anos que o noivo dela morreu, mas ela nunca mais ficou com ninguém. Não faz bem pra uma pessoa ficar tanto tempo sozinha".

"Nisso eu concordo com você" - Rika se ajeitou melhor na cadeira onde estava sentada - "Mas quem poderia ficar com a senhorita Maki? Temos que concordar que ela já não é mais tão novinha assim".

"Isso sem contar que tem que ser uma boa pessoa" - Chiharu olhou para o céu, meio sonhadora - "Alguém que seja gentil, educado, calmo... e que seja bom com afazeres domésticos, porque a senhorita Maki, nesse quesito, é um desastre".

"Viu só, Li?" - Yamazaki olhou para o amigo chinês - "Até a Chiharu concorda comigo!".

"Espera aí!" - Naoko interrompeu, dando-se conta de uma coisa - "Yamazaki, não me diga que já arranjou alguém?".

"Já!" - Shaoran exclamou, irritado - "E ESSA é a parte absurda do plano dele".

"E quem foi?" - Chiharu olhou desconfiada para Yamazaki, mas esse apenas desviou o olhar.

"O Wei!" - Meilin respondeu, antes de voltar a rir, agora mais discretamente.

As recém-chegadas arregalaram seus olhos, completamente atônitas. Shaoran olhou para Yamazaki, com olhar vencedor, enquanto Sakura apenas balançava a cabeça, em sinal de quem não acreditava que tudo estava acontecendo.

"E então, ninguém vai dizer nada?" - Tomoyo perguntou, mais para sair daquele silêncio incômodo do que por qualquer outra coisa.

"Bem... realmente, é uma idéia um tanto quanto surreal" - Rika comentou, procurando medir as palavras - "Quer dizer... eu não imagino o senhor Wei com alguém. Quem dirá com a senhorita Maki!".

"Mas não seria tão ruim assim" - Naoko continuou, esboçando um sorriso - "Sabe, talvez dê certo".

"O QUÊ?" - Shaoran quase pulou da cadeira, mas foi segurado por Sakura - "VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCAS?".

"Shaoran, você quer se acalmar?" - Sakura sibilou essas palavras, mas foi o suficiente para ele sentir a raiva que emanava nela - "Não acha que está fazendo muito alarde por pouca coisa?".

"Sakura, você concorda com essa idéia maluca?".

"Confesso que eu não acho a melhor das idéias... mas sabe, talvez seja bom para Wei e para a senhorita Maki. Pensa comigo: eles realmente estão sozinhos há um bom tempo, e têm personalidades parecidas. Além disso, que mal pode haver? O máximo que conseguiremos será um 'não' dos dois".

"Mas... mas... e o nosso noivado? E todos os preparativos? Nós só temos um mês para aprontarmos tudo".

"Faremos isso, não se preocupe" - ela sorriu, passando a mão no rosto do namorado quase noivo - "E pense por esse lado. Será bom termos uma distração durante os preparativos, não acha?".

"É, talvez" - Shaoran ficou emburrado, mas em seguida sorriu para Sakura - "Ok, eu topo essa idéia maluca. Mas só se eles prometerem nos ajudar com o noivado também".

"Ora, mas isso é o de menos" - Yamazaki exclamou, satisfeito - "Como se eu não fosse ajudar, de qualquer maneira".

"Eu estou mais do que dentro" - Meilin sorriu abertamente - "O noivado já será divertido... ajudar Wei a desencalhar, então? Será uma maravilha!".

"E vocês?" - Yamazaki olhou para as outras meninas - "Aceitam nos ajudar?".

"Ajudar no quê?" - Naoko perguntou, risonha - "No seu plano maluco ou no noivado dos pombinhos".

"Nos dois, eu imagino".

"Bom, eu não tenho nada mais divertido para fazer mesmo" - Rika respondeu, também sorridente - "Mas quanto tempo temos?".

"Bem, o combinado foi que ficaríamos aqui até o natal". - Shaoran comentou, pensativo - "Sakura tem de estar em Hong-Kong na semana do ano novo, então compramos nossas passagens de volta para o dia 26 de dezembro".

"Isso quer dizer que temos um mês?" - Chiharu exclamou - "É muito pouco tempo".

"Não se trabalharmos em equipe" - Yamazaki respondeu, animado - "E se formos muito objetivos, claro".

"Isso é tão bonito" - Tomoyo suspirou, sonhadora - "Será um lindo presente de natal para a senhorita Maki".

"Exatamente, Tomoyo" - o japonês aumentou seu sorriso - "Yamazaki Noel está de volta!".

_Continua_

Nota: weeeeeee! Olha eu de volta aqui! (¬¬ de todos os presentes). Tá, eu sei que acabei de voltar com o fim de YN I, mas eu tinha que dizer. Afinal, o natal está chegando. E com ele a alegria, as decorações de natal, os cartões, as festas, os presentes... enfim, todas essas coisas que nós amamos muito. Por isso estou sendo uma garota feliz aproveitando o fim de ano!

Indo logo ao que interessa, o que acharam do começo de YN II? Alguns me olham e perguntam: "Oi? Senhorita Maki e Wei? De onde você tirou essa?". Bem, eu precisava de alguém para a nossa querida patroa (como diria Yamazaki), e eu tinha duas opções: Fujitaka ou Wei. Como eu acho que Fujitaka será eternamente da Nadeshiko, nos sobra o Wei para tal feito. E bem, eu amo o Wei também, e queria dar mais importância a ele. Vamos ver como esse casal anda.

E, claro, vocês perceberam que, dessa vez, nosso amigo mentiroso terá ajuda para arranjar esse presente de natal um tanto quanto diferente. Vocês perceberão, também, que os outros personagens terão mais participação dessa vez (incluindo nosso amado lobinho, hehehe). E alguns devem estar perguntando "ok, e o Eriol?". Bem, tudo ao seu tempo ().

Então, que tal todo mundo deixando reviews, hein? É simples e é de graça.

Beijos a todos, e nos vemos em Yamazaki Noel II!


	2. Etapa 2

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem. Uso-as apenas para fazer uma história de fãs para fãs (atrasada, mas eu estou chegando! Weee!).**

Etapa 2 - O primeiro encontro

_01 de dezembro_

"Não, eu não gostei dessas cores. E esse aqui é grande demais. Ai ai ai, qual eu vou escolher?".

"Sakura, o convite é pro noivado, e não pro casamento!" - Tomoyo comentava, risonha - "Não precisa de tanto".

"Você parece esquecer que estamos falando de um noivado no grandioso Clã Li" - Meilin suspirou, cansada - "Acredite, ela tem que escolher muito bem".

"Você não está ajudando muito, Meilin" - Sakura deu um meio sorriso desanimado - "Yamazaki, vocês só tem essas opções?".

"Na verdade, eu tenho outros modelos lá dentro" - o garoto sorriu, simpático - "Quer que eu vá buscar?".

"Está esperando o quê?" - os olhos da card captor brilharam em fúria - "VÁ BUSCAR LOGO!".

Yamazaki riu discretamente, enquanto saía para o estoque da loja Twin Bells. Achava divertido como a amiga estava nervosa com os preparativos da festa de noivado. Há duas horas que ela via modelos de convite, sendo que não gostava de nenhum deles. A sorte do gerente era que a senhorita Maki havia trazido novos catálogos com novos modelos há poucos dias. Sentia que Sakura o mataria se não achasse seu convite logo.

Com cuidado, ele entrou no estoque, desviando das várias caixas de brinquedos que encontrava. Ficava admirado em como a loja crescera nos últimos meses, e orgulhoso de si mesmo. Como já havia dito no ano anterior, a senhorita Maki abrira uma loja na capital, e com isso ele se tornara gerente da loja de Tomoeda. Nos primeiros meses, a promoção não mudara muita coisa em sua rotina, mas com o movimento grande na capital, agora a senhorita Maki quase não tinha tempo de permanecer em Tomoeda. Com isso, Yamazaki agora praticamente cuidava da loja sozinho.

Mas estava dando conta, e isso o deixava imensamente feliz. Via todas as caixas de produtos que estavam dispostas pelos cantos do estoque, e seu peito se enchia de contentamento ao saber que grande parte da mercadoria já estava vendida. De fato, aquele havia sido um ótimo ano. Esperava apenas que continuasse assim... precisaria de toda a sorte do mundo para seu novo plano dar certo.

Assim que encontrou o catálogo de convites, o garoto voltou para o balcão onde as amigas o esperavam. Mas sua cabeça continuava imersa em pensamentos... como diabos faria para a senhorita Maki conhecer Wei melhor? Sim, porque os dois sequer sabiam da existência um do outro. Precisava, antes de tudo, fazê-los se conhecer, mas como fazer isso?

"Aqui está, meninas" - ele entregou o catálogo nas mãos de uma Sakura bastante nervosa - "Espero que encontrem dessa vez".

"A gente também" - Tomoyo respondeu, suspirando - "Não agüento mais ficar procurando".

"Eu que não agüento mais ficar resolvendo coisas do noivado" - Meilin se debruçou no balcão - "Preferia resolver outras coisas... como o nosso plano, não é mesmo Yamazaki?".

"Estava pensando nisso agora mesmo" - o garoto se sentou em um banco próximo - "Precisamos arranjar um jeito de fazê-los se conhecer. Não podemos ter pombinhos que nunca se viram na vida".

"Nisso eu concordo com você" - Sakura tirou os olhos do catálogo de convites para olhar para Yamazaki - "Mas eu já pensei nisso".

"Pensou?" - os outros três se surpreenderam.

"Pensei" - a garota sorriu, enquanto mostrava para Yamazaki um modelo de convite verde, com detalhes de flores de cerejeira desenhados em rosa - "E eu quero esse convite, Yamazaki".

Shaoran olhava atenciosamente cada canto do jardim da casa de Tomoyo. A amiga havia sido muito gentil em oferecer sua residência para a festa de noivado, mas ainda estava se sentindo mal por isso. Por ele, alugavam um belo salão e não dariam trabalho a ninguém. Mas a morena se recusava terminantemente a aceitar "um disparate desses", como costumava dizer. Tomoyo deveria sonhar com esse momento desde que se tornara amiga de Sakura...

"Jovem Shaoran" - Wei se dirigia para onde o jovem herdeiro do clã Li estava, carregando um aparelho de telefone sem fio - "Telefone para o senhor".

"Para mim? E quem poderia ser? Por favor, não me diga que é alguém do clã".

"Não senhor... é o senhor Yamazaki. Ele diz ter algo importante a tratar".

"Ah sim! Então me deixe atender. Obrigado, Wei" - Shaoran pegou o telefone, enquanto via o mordomo se retirar - "Diga, Yamazaki".

"Sabe Li... se Chiharu não existisse na minha vida, neste exato momento eu estaria tentando roubar sua noiva".

"Não diga isso nem de brincadeira" - no rosto do chinês se estampou uma expressão bastante zangada, que muito provavelmente Yamazaki sabia que estava lá - "Só espero que essa seja mais uma mentira".

"Na verdade é. Nunca seria capaz de roubar namorada de amigo meu. Mas tenho que confessar que sua noivinha me surpreendeu. Ela andou tomando meu lugar, ultimamente".

"Yamazaki, eu não estou entendendo...".

"Acho que você se lembra que temos um plano a executar" - Yamazaki sorriu do outro lado da linha - "E Sakura se adiantou em relação a mim. Enquanto ainda pensava no que fazer, ela já tinha armado tudo para o primeiro encontro dos nossos pombinhos".

"Você ainda está com essa idéia na cabeça?" - Shaoran olhou discretamente para Wei, que brigava com uma das empregadas de Tomoyo para ver quem regava o jardim - "Eu achei que já tinham desistido".

"O quê? E perder a chance de voltar à ativa? Nem sonhando! Sabe, Li, eu confesso que gostei muito de poder ajudar meus amigos no ano passado. O presente de Sakura, mesmo sendo um desafio, trouxe para mim uma grande satisfação".

"Todos sabem que você adorou a idéia de ser Papai Noel por um dia, Yamazaki. Mas ser Cupido é totalmente diferente...".

"Digamos que nesse ano eu queira deixar a coisa um pouco mais desafiadora. Mas Sakura parece também querer entrar no jogo... dois Yamazaki Noel já é demais, não acha?".

"Yamazaki, deixe de dizer bobagens e diga logo o que a Sakura aprontou".

"Enquanto escolhia os convites do noivado, comentávamos sobre a necessidade de fazer os pombinhos se conhecerem. Então sua noiva nos surpreendeu dizendo que já tinha um plano. O que deveria ser trabalho meu, se me permite dizer".

"Sakura já tem um plano?" - Shaoran parecia surpreso - "E eu achando que ela considerava essa idéia um absurdo, como eu...".

"Isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que ela bolou um plano excelente, mas para ser executado precisamos de sua ajuda".

"Minha ajuda?".

"Sim, sua ajuda. Como você já deve estar sabendo, Sakura escolheu, enfim, o modelo do convite de noivado. Fez uma encomenda gigantesca... aliás, aproveitando o momento, de onde vai vir tanta gente? Parece que a população inteira da cidade será convidada".

"Boa parte da minha família virá para a festa... mas isso não vem ao caso, Yamazaki. Termine logo a sua história de uma vez!".

"Estou vendo uma pontinha de interesse?" - Yamazaki recebeu o silêncio - "Ok, não digo mais nada. O fato é: precisamos entregar a encomenda de alguma maneira, e como tanto você quanto Sakura estarão ocupados com os preparativos, ela sugeriu que nós, da loja, entregássemos na casa de Tomoyo, onde estão hospedados".

"Certo... e o que isso tem a ver com o plano?".

"Infelizmente, no dia da entrega, eu estarei muito ocupado aqui na loja, mas para a nossa sorte será o dia de folga da senhorita Maki".

"E ela virá aqui entregar, estou certo?".

"Você ficou muito inteligente nesses últimos anos, Li" - Yamazaki imaginou a cara feia do amigo, sabendo que ela estava lá - "Sim, a senhorita Maki fará a entrega. E é aí que você entra".

"E o que eu faço?".

"Faça com que a senhorita Maki entre e fique aí por um bom tempo. Depois, dê uma desculpa e saia de perto, deixando-a sozinha com Wei. E quando ver que ela está tentando ir embora, faça com que ela fique".

"Não sei se isso dará certo...".

"Ora, Li, não dará trabalho nenhum. Você só precisa ser um bom anfitrião, apenas isso".

"Não seria melhor a Tomoyo fazer isso? Ela é a dona da casa, e bem mais próxima da senhorita Maki do que eu!".

"Tomoyo estará ocupada nesse dia, portanto você terá que fazer as honras. Bom, Li, eu preciso desligar. E não se esqueça: os convites chegam daqui a uma semana".

"Uma semana? Espera aí, Yamazaki, eu tenho...".

Mas não deu tempo de dizer, pois o amigo acabara de desligar. Olhou novamente para Wei, que havia vencido a batalha e regava as plantas do jardim. Suspirou, cansado.

"Algum problema, jovem Shaoran?".

"Nenhum, Wei, nenhum" - o chinês deixou o telefone em uma mesinha que estava próxima, e entrou na casa resmungando - "Eu sabia que devia ter feito o noivado em Hong-Kong... me pouparia essa confusão".

_8 de dezembro_

OK... ela já tinha ido em casas bonitas e elegantes, mas como essa ainda estava para ver. Quando Yamazaki dissera que a casa de Tomoyo era enorme, ele não estava exagerando. Pensava que fosse mais uma mentira do gerente de sua loja, mas pelo visto as mentiras estavam ficando raras mesmo.

Com um pouco de receio, tocou a campainha. Ainda não entendia de onde Yamazaki havia tirado tantas coisas para fazer naquele dia. Ele não costumava deixar tarefas acumuladas, mas parecia que naquela semana ele havia deixado tudo para fazer no dia em que ela tiraria folga. Havia sido acordada abruptamente pelo telefone, e mais abrupto havia sido Yamazaki gritando que ela precisava ir correndo para a loja. Assustada, achando que a loja havia sido assaltada ou algo do tipo, teve a desagradável surpresa de saber que ele apenas queria que ela fizesse a entrega da encomenda de Sakura. Não que estivesse reclamando do trabalho... uma das marcas registradas de sua loja era cumprir com os prazos das encomendas. Mas ainda achava que Yamazaki poderia fazer a entrega, em vez de mandá-la. Bem, agora não tinha mais volta. Aproveitaria a sua folga depois da entrega, seria o jeito.

"Pois não?" - uma voz falava de lugar nenhum, e a atrapalhada senhorita Maki ficou procurando de onde vinha - "Pois não?".

"Ah, sim" - achando o interfone, a senhorita Maki se aproximou para poder falar - "Meu nome é Maki, da loja Twin Bells, e estou aqui para entregar os convites de noivado do senhor Li e da senhorita Kinomoto".

"Só um momento, senhorita" - houve um momento de silêncio antes da mesma voz voltar a falar - "O senhor Li a espera na sala. Queira entrar, por favor".

A mulher viu, com surpresa, o portão da casa se abrindo sozinho. Entrou com um certo receio, se sentindo levemente pequena no meio daquela imensa mansão. Era a prova do grande sucesso que os brinquedos Daidouji faziam... realmente fazia jus ao grande império comandado pela família de Tomoyo.

Quando finalmente achou a sala, encontrou um Shaoran totalmente irritado falando ao telefone. Devia mesmo estar estressado com os preparativos da festa de noivado. Pelo número de convites encomendados, muitas pessoas deveriam vir. Realmente, seria um grande evento.

Muito pacientemente, esperou que o jovem terminasse seus deveres. Assim que desligou o telefone, Shaoran se dirigiu para a mulher, um pouco envergonhado. Durante a semana, tentara de todas as formas convencer Sakura e Yamazaki a deixarem Tomoyo com o serviço, mas todos deram um jeito de o deixarem com a bomba. Mas um dia ele ia cobrar... ah ia!

"Bom dia, senhorita Maki" - ele a convidou para sentar, e ela aceitou - "Achava que Yamazaki traria os convites".

"Ah sim, eu também achei. Mas parece que ele se enrolou essa semana, e acabou com muitas coisas para fazer hoje. Então ele pediu para que eu os trouxessem".

"Ah, espero que não esteja atrapalhando a senhora. Sei como anda movimentada a sua loja de Tóquio, e agora que é época de natal...".

"Ah sim, mas não se preocupe. Hoje é meu dia de folga, por isso mesmo que Yamazaki pediu para vir. Pelo visto, era a única pessoa livre para o trabalho".

"Ah, desculpe-me então por tirá-la de sua folga. Se Yamazaki tivesse me dito, teria pedido para vir outro dia".

"Não se preocupe com isso, Li. Se Yamazaki marcou de entregar os convites hoje, é hoje que entregaremos. Falando nisso, aqui estão eles" - ela colocou uma caixa sobre a mesa que ficava na frente dos dois sofás onde estavam sentados - "Se quiser confirmar se todos estão aí...".

"Não será necessário, eu confio no trabalho de vocês. Se bem que estou curioso para saber como ele é... Sakura fez tanto suspense sobre esses convites".

"Posso dizer que ela teve muito bom gosto na hora de escolher" - ela sorriu levemente ao ver o garoto tirar um dos convites da caixa e, pela expressão, gostar muito do que viu - "Yamazaki me disse que ela procurou em todos os catálogos da loja para poder achar um que gostasse".

"Ah sim, ela estava bastante nervosa em relação a isso. Mas ela realmente soube escolher muito bem" - ele sorriu abertamente - "Ela sabe que verde é a minha cor favorita".

"Pelo visto, vocês terão muito trabalho para endereçar todos esses convites" - ela deu um meio sorriso motivador.

"Ah sim... oh não! Isso me lembra que tenho que ligar para a agência de viagens. Eu ia lá hoje, mas com a entrega de convites, tive que ficar em casa".

"Oh, senhor Li, sinto muito. Se tivesse dito, teria mandado Yamazaki mandar antes".

"Não se preocupe, senhorita Maki, e, por favor, me chame de Shaoran. É a agência que está me dando trabalho mesmo... também, com tantos parentes para vir, é óbvio que daria confusão".

Esse era, na verdade, apenas um dos muitos problemas que Shaoran tinha que resolver naquele dia, mas que tivera que cancelar para poder receber os benditos convites. Havia marcado muitas coisas para fazer, vários lugares para ir, mas graças ao plano de Yamazaki, tivera que cancelar. Para a sua "sorte", Sakura estava cuidando de tudo.

"Tudo para me deixar aqui" - ele pensou, indignado. Em seguida, voltou a falar com a senhorita Maki - "Bem, a senhorita se incomoda se deixá-la sozinha por uns instantes. É coisa rápida, já retorno".

"Não precisa se incomodar, senhor Li... digo, Shaoran. Sakura já deixou tudo pago, e agora que fiz a entrega, eu já vou embora".

"Não senhora" - ele falou tão apressadamente que a senhorita Maki até se assustou - "Não posso deixá-la ir embora sem tomar algo. Wei!" - ele chamou o mordomo, que rapidamente apareceu - "Sirva alguma coisa para a senhorita Maki e faça companhia a ela, sim? Preciso resolver algumas coisas".

"Pode deixar, jovem Shaoran" - o garoto agradeceu, e rapidamente deixou os dois sozinhos - "Desculpe a pressa dele... os preparativos do noivado estão deixando todos meio malucos por aqui".

"Não se preocupe, eu sei bem como é" - ela baixou a cabeça, o semblante triste - "Quando eu noivei, foi a mesma coisa".

"Ah, então a senhora é casada?" - Wei se sentou ao lado dela, enquanto mandava Midori, a empregada de Tomoyo, trazer chá e bolo.

"Não... meu noivo chegou a falecer antes do casamento". - ela deixou uma discreta lágrima cair - "Mas isso foi há tantos anos".

E desse jeito começou uma longa tarde de conversa entre os dois adultos. De longe, Shaoran observava tudo, tomando o cuidado de fazer a senhorita Maki sempre ficar quando ela queria ir embora. Suspirava aliviado: pelo menos isso estava dando certo.

_Continua_

Notas: e aí está a segunda etapa de Yamazaki Noel II. Pra quem reclamava que o nosso Lobinho estava meio apagado na história anterior, dessa vez Yamazaki deu um jeito do nosso chinês favorito aparecer. E já deixou um senhor abacaxi pro coitado. Quem será a próxima vítima, hein?

Bem, eu sei que o capítulo está uma semana atrasado, mas é que... bem, digamos que esse me deu um pouco de trabalho de terminar. Acho que a ansiedade em saber os resultados do vestibular me deixou meio bloqueada... mas não se preocupem. Segunda feira tem a Etapa 3, em homenagem total à aniversariante do mês. Mas no próximo capítulo eu faço as devidas notas... agora ela que se contente com a Etapa 2.

Enfim, acho que hoje eu não tenho muito a dizer...ah sim, estou bem feliz que finalmente passei para a segunda fase da FUVEST. Depois de um ano de cursinho, finalmente o esforço vale a pena. Agora, é estudar com afinco para passar de vez. Talvez, por causa disso, "Senhores da Natureza" demore um pouco para sair, mas o próximo capítulo sai, viu? "Yamazaki Noel II", no entanto, será postada normalmente. Por ser uma fic curta, eu consigo conciliar com os estudos intensivos. "Senhores da Natureza" já me dá um pouco mais de trabalho... mas não pensem que eu desisti dela. O capítulo já está sendo escrito.

Acho que era só isso, gente. Hoje eu queria dedicar o capítulo pra littledoll, essa amiga fofa e alegre que me ajudou durante o ano todo, fazendo com que eu nunca deixasse de acreditar em mim mesma. Te amo muito, Maki!

Ah, a quem deixou review, meus sinceros agradecimentos. Eu peço para que, quando forem deixar review (e é pra deixar, viu?), que deixem o e-mail pra eu poder agradecer. Até amanhã, estarão todos respondidos!

Beijos a todos, e nos vemos na próxima!

_Miss of Darkness_


	3. Etapa 3

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem. Uso-as apenas para fazer uma história de fãs para fãs (e entregue em dia! PARABÉNS, TAMY! EIS AÍ O SEU PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO!).**

Etapa 3 - Escolher vestidos

_10 de dezembro_

Yamazaki abriu com cuidado a porta da loja Twin Bells, uma alegria estampada no seu rosto como há muito tempo não se via. E o mais interessante era que sua felicidade se devia a um fato que ele sequer sabia se tinha ocorrido. Mas, pela expressão da senhorita Maki ao voltar da Mansão Daidouji SETE horas depois de ter ido, dizia que o plano ocorria bem. Precisava apenas saber dos detalhes. E ele já sabia bem como fazer isso.

Entrou na loja assoviando uma bela melodia. Tinha muitos planos para aquele dia que, apesar de se mostrar nublado e frio, prometia ser um ótimo dia. A começar pela pessoa que o esperava no balcão, com um sorriso no rosto. Sorriu de volta, o que era impossível não fazer ao ver Chiharu:

"Achei que não chegaria mais!" - ela comentou antes de dar um selinho no namorado - "Tudo bem?".

"Ah sim... eu só acordei atrasado. Sabe como é, fiquei até muito tarde aqui ontem. Obrigado por abrir a loja pra mim".

"Eu já estou acostumada. Acho até que deveria me tornar empregada fixa da loja...".

"Bem, eu já disse: você tem que falar com a senhorita Maki".

"Eu tento, mas ela nunca está aqui. E por falar na nossa patroa favorita, como anda nosso plano? Encontrei com a Sakura e o Li ontem, e ela me disse que vocês já tinham começado a entrar em ação".

"Encontrou, é? E Li, como estava?".

"Ah, ele estava bem mau-humorado. Mais do que o normal".

"Bem... eu imaginei".

E Yamazaki contou todo o plano de Sakura, o que incluía Li servindo como o anfitrião da casa de Tomoyo. Chiharu começou a rir descontroladamente, o que causou risos em Yamazaki também.

"Isso explica o mau-humor do nosso amigo chinês. E a senhorita Maki, o que achou do galante senhor Wei?".

"Então, ainda não falei com ela sobre isso. Mas, pela cara dela, parece que se deu bem com ele. Sei lá, ela parecia menos tensa... como se tivesse descarregado algo".

"Yamazaki, você tem que descobrir isso logo. Mesmo porque devemos saber como proceder agora".

"Bom, estava pensando em fazer os dois se encontrar de novo... mas eu duvido que ela queira ir lá na casa da Tomoyo de novo. Mesmo porque nem ela nem Sakura encomendaram algo pra levar".

"Talvez eles devessem se encontrar por acaso. Sei lá... um encontro casual no shopping, por exemplo".

Yamazaki sorriu satisfeito. Olhou para a namorada, que o encarava de forma intrigada. Óbvio que ela não sabia porque aquele sorriso... mas ela já saberia.

"Sabe, eu acho que você terá algumas compras para fazer essa semana!" - ele disse, fazendo-a se intrigar mais - "Tudo depende do humor da nossa noiva".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ela me convidou para o noivado?".

"Exatamente" - Yamazaki entregou o convite esverdeado que Sakura encomendara na Twin Bells - "Ela fez questão de vir entregar o convite pessoalmente, mas como a senhora não estava, ela deixou comigo".

"Sakura, sempre um doce de pessoa" - a senhorita Maki deixou esboçar um leve sorriso, que em seguida deu lugar a uma expressão triste - "Pena que não poderei ir".

"Ué, por quê?".

"Ah, Takashi, eu não estou com clima para festas. Não sei se seria uma boa convidada".

"Exatamente por isso deveria ir" - Yamazaki olhou nos olhos da patroa - "Deveria se divertir mais. Quase nunca vejo você saindo".

"Eu nunca fui de sair, e agora então... bem, digamos que minha vida não anda muito animada".

"Ah, isso eu não permito! Não é justo com a senhora, que trabalha tanto, ficar em casa".

"Yamazaki, não insista".

"Bom, se isso não a convence, pense que a senhora conhece Sakura desde que ela era criança. Aposto como ela faria questão da sua presença em seu noivado".

"Pode ser... mas eu ainda acho melhor não ir. Eu me sentiria descolada no meio de tantas pessoas finas".

"Pessoas finas? Eu não sabia que eu era tão fino assim...".

"Não estou falando de você, Takashi!" - ela riu levemente, principalmente ao ver a cara emburrada do gerente - "Estou falando dos parentes de Li... pelo que vi, será uma festa bastante refinada".

"Ah, mas a senhora ainda terá a gente. Não é o suficiente?".

"Yamazaki, você sabe melhor do que eu que todos estarão ocupados com suas companhias. Principalmente o senhor com dona Chiharu".

"Bem, isso é verdade. Mas haverá outras pessoas lá... Wei, por exemplo".

A senhorita Maki olhou de forma desconfiada para Yamazaki, mas esse apenas sorriu de volta?

"Li me falou que vocês dois conversaram bastante no dia da entrega dos convites" - ele explicou, ao ver a cara da patroa - "Disse que se deram muito bem".

"Realmente, ele é uma pessoa adorável. Um senhor muito sábio e gentil. Ficou me fazendo companhia enquanto Li não me deixava ir embora. Eu só gostaria de saber por que ele ficou me prendendo lá".

"Mas a senhora confessa que ele é uma excelente companhia? O senhor Wei, eu digo".

"Ah sim... mas acho que ele estará ocupado no dia. Além disso, eu só conversei com ele uma vez na vida. Não acho que voltemos a nos falar".

"Mas a senhora vai à festa, não?".

"Yamazaki, eu já disse que...".

"Vamos, vai!" - Yamazaki estampou no rosto o seu melhor olhar pidão - "Por favor".

"Está certo, eu irei! Mas já vou avisando que não tenho vestido".

"Isso é o de menos!" - ele sorriu abertamente - "Nada que Chiharu não resolva".

_16 de dezembro_

O shopping parecia mais lotado do que o normal, mas com as compras de fim de ano, era uma situação inevitável. Andar pelos corredores e lojas dali era uma missão difícil, e que necessitava grande pique. Mas isso parecia não abalar a jovem e alegre Chiharu.

"Você parece bastante animada, não?" - comentava Rika, enquanto andava logo atrás da amiga, Naoko na sua cola lendo um livro e a senhorita Maki um pouco mais atrás, um pouco envergonhada por estar no meio de tantas jovens.

"Ora, eu estou fazendo compras no shopping, como você queria que eu estivesse?".

"Eu não sei como você suporta esse ambiente lotado de pessoas" - Naoko comentou, fechando o livro que tentava, em vão, ler - "Mal dá para andar".

"Ah, mas nem está tão cheio assim" - Chiharu olhou para trás, onde a senhorita Maki se encontrava toda recolhida - "A senhora não concorda comigo, senhorita Maki?".

"Bem... a loja de Tóquio não está muito diferente" - ela sorriu, mas ainda envergonhada - "Eu deveria estar lá agora".

"Não senhora! Você precisa de um vestido para a festa, e é um vestido que teremos".

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso, senhorita Maki" - Rika sorriu, simpática - "Chiharu é ótima para escolher roupas, e nós a ajudaremos".

"Bem, então que tal irmos rápido?" - Naoko acelerou na frente, puxando Chiharu - "Esse monte de gente está me sufocando!".

As quatro mulheres olharam diversas lojas, até que acharam uma que Chiharu achou bastante interessante. Empurrando a senhorita Maki, as garotas entraram animadas e passaram a escolher diversos vestidos. A dona da Twin Bells já estava experimentando o terceiro vestido quando um grito surpreendeu a todos.

"Eu não acredito!" - Sakura saiu correndo pela loja, abraçando Rika e Naoko fortemente - "Vocês também vieram às compras hoje?".

"Sim, viemos ajudar a senhorita Maki!" - Rika respondeu, indicando uma envergonhada senhorita Maki, que acabara de sair do vestiário de prova.

"Ah, olá senhorita Maki!" - Sakura cumprimentou a mulher, dando um grande abraço nela - "Queria tanto ter visto a senhora... mas no dia que fui entregar o convite na loja, a senhora não estava".

"Tinha que trabalhar na loja de Tóquio. Aproveitei que hoje é domingo e vim comprar o vestido para ir à sua festa".

"Então a senhora irá?" - o sorriso da Card Captor aumentou - "Ah, que bom saber disso! Tomoyo, a senhorita Maki irá ao noivado".

"Eu já ouvi, Sakura!" - a morena apareceu na porta da loja - "Agora, eu não sei como a senhorita Maki poderá ir a uma festa de noivado sendo que a noiva sequer escolheu a roupa que vai usar".

"Ah, é verdade!" - a garota ficou sem graça - "Sabem como é, eu ainda não achei nada que me agradasse".

"Então por que não procura aqui?" - Naoko sugeriu, mostrando um vestido de veludo prateado - "Há opções ótimas. E podemos ajudar".

"Tem razão" - Sakura se virou para onde Tomoyo estava - "Acho que irei procurar aqui. Chame o Wei, por favor".

Tomoyo se virou para chamar o mordomo de Li, mas não sem antes reparar que a senhorita Maki havia ficado levemente tensa. Sorriu ao ver que as coisas, pelo visto, estavam dando certo.

"Chamou, jovem Sakura?" - Wei perguntou, entrando na loja.

"Sim, Wei. Queria que você me ajudasse a escolher um vestido... como Meilin não está aqui, acho que o senhor é o que melhor conhece os gostos da família".

"Ah, ótimo!" - Chiharu pegou um bolo de vestidos e entregou para a senhorita Maki - "Assim ele também nos ajuda".

Wei olhou para onde a senhorita Maki estava, e não conseguiu deixar de esboçar um sorriso. A mulher sorriu de volta, envergonhada. O que causou um certo êxtase nas garotas presentes.

A senhorita Maki experimentou mais quatro vestidos, todos analisados e criticados pelas garotas, antes de poder escolher o modelo que levaria. Já Sakura demorou bem mais para escolher o seu. Enquanto experimentava o décimo vestido, a dona da Twin Bells se encostou ao balcão da loja, onde Wei também se encontrava, esperando a noiva de seu patrão sair.

"Pelo visto Sakura está com um gosto bem mais refinado" - comentou, dando um leve riso - "Demorou tanto para escolher um convite, e agora está tendo os mesmos problemas com o vestido".

"Ela está nervosa" - Wei respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto - "Tem medo de não conseguir agradar a família do jovem Shaoran, e, portanto, está escolhendo a dedo a decoração da festa, os convites, o vestido que usará".

"Estou vendo... até para o senhor sobrou dessa vez".

"Ah sim... ela sabe que estou com a família há anos, e quis a minha ajuda. Disse que precisava de uma opinião chinesa".

"Você trabalha com os Li há muito tempo?".

"Desde antes de o jovem Shaoran nascer. Eu era assistente pessoal do pai dele, mas depois de sua morte, fiquei designado como tutor de Shaoran. Ele realmente é o filho que nunca tive".

"E o senhor nunca pensou em se casar, em ter filhos?".

"Algumas vezes, mas minha vida sempre foi tão focada no trabalho que nunca tive tempo para tanto. E agora estou muito velho para pensar nisso".

"Ora, senhor Wei, não diga uma coisa dessas".

"Surpreende ouvir isso da senhora. Pelo o que me contou aquele dia, nunca mais arranjou alguém depois da morte de seu noivo".

"Posso dizer que foi pelos mesmos motivos que o senhor se mantém solteiro até hoje. Sabe, depois que ele morreu, eu decidi prosseguir com o sonho que tínhamos de termos nossa própria loja de brinquedos. Confesso que fiquei tantos anos me esforçando nesse ideal que nunca mais pensei em namorar".

"Mas, e agora? Ouvi dizer que sua loja está estabilizada. Tem até filial em Tóquio".

"É... quem sabe... Sakura, está lindo!".

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a garota, que mostrava um lindo conjunto verde-esmeralda, combinando com seus olhos. De tecido bastante confortável e aquecedor, era perfeito para um noivado no inverno, com sua saia na altura do joelho, blusa de mangas curtas e gola comprida, e um casaquinho por cima. Wei fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, mostrando que era a escolha perfeita. Sakura sorriu em resposta e disse que levaria.

Com as compras feitas, todos se despediram e cada um seguiu o seu caminho. Wei se despediu da senhorita Maki, dizendo que fora ótimo conversar com ela, e esperava ansiosamente vê-la na festa de noivado. Igualmente educada, a senhorita Maki disse que faria questão de visitá-lo durante as festividades, pois adorava conversar com o sábio e gentil senhor. As meninas assistiam a tudo, muito felizes do plano que começava a dar certo.

"Bem, e agora? O que faremos?" - Rika perguntou, em um sussurro - "Eles já se conhecem e já gostam da companhia um do outro. Qual será o próximo passo?".

"Ora essa, qual mais?" - Tomoyo respondeu, risonha - "Fazer eles ficarem sozinhos durante o noivado".

"Ah meu Buda, o noivado!" - Sakura choramingou - "Já é esse final de semana, e tanta coisa para se fazer".

Todas começaram a rir do desespero da garota. Estavam ansiosas por essa festa tão esperada pela amiga, e que também estava trazendo tantas dores de cabeça.

_Continua_

Nota da autora: HOJE VAI TER UMA FESTA... BOLO E GUARANÁ, MUITO DOCE PARA A TAMY!

Sim, meus amigos, hoje eu estou feliz. Certo, com uma senhora dor no braço de tanto escrever na prova de História/Geografia/Português do vestibular (cara, pra quê 25 questões?), mas feliz porque há exatos vinte anos (são vinte anos, né?) uma garotinha nasceu, pra trazer alegria e conforto a todos os amigos que fizesse na Terra. Tá, pra encher o saco também... mas pra ser uma pessoa maravilhosa também!

Sim, dona Tamires Stuart, estou falando de você! Essa pessoa que está comigo em todos os momentos, seja para ouvir as grandes loucuras que cometo, seja para me consolar nos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida, seja para me zoar por todas as encrencas em que me meto. Ela está comigo há quase dois anos, mas parece que está do meu lado desde que nasci. Seja para rir, para chorar, ela está comigo. E por isso eu a acho tão especial.

E por isso que criei essa fic no ano passado, e por isso resolvi fazer a continuação dela esse ano. Yamazaki Noel, como já disse na fic I, representa tudo que a Tamy é pra mim. Tá, ela não tentou me empurrar ninguém esse ano (embora ela tenha ficado com muita dó do emo-chiclete, mas ela resistiu à tentação), mas mostra o quanto ela quer me ver feliz. Por isso escrevo essa fic com tanto carinho e amor. Quero sempre que ela saiba o quanto eu admiro esse jeito irreverente dela, e que quero estar sempre ao lado dela, pro que der e vier (até mesmo pra arranjar namorado, se ela precisar!).

Feitas as homenagens, vamos aos comentários de fato. Sim, o capítulo ficou meio curtinho dessa vez, mas não se preocupem: isso será compensando com a Etapa 4, que ficará um "pouco" maior. Essa eu pretendo postar no sábado, sendo que o último capítulo, a Etapa 5, será postado no dia 25, como no ano passado deveria ter sido. Bem, se nada acontecer de errado como no ano passado, será dessa forma.

Queria agradecer novamente todas as reviews. Estou respondendo todas, conforme eu consigo. Juro que todos terão resposta, para todos os reviews que mandarem. É uma promessa!

Beijos e mais uma vez, parabéns Tamy! Te adoro, mona!

_Miss of Darkness_


End file.
